The present disclosure relates to electrical connectors, and more specifically, to electrical connectors secured to electrical vias by resiliently gripping conductive material of the vias.
An electrical connector is an electro-mechanical device for joining electrical circuits at an interface using a mechanical assembly. Each connector can comprise a mating segment. The mating segment can include a header segment (male-ended) or a receptacle segment (female-ended). The electrical connectors can be grouped together in a set of one or more within a single connector body. The connector body can be configured to house electrical connectors that include header segments, female segments, or both. The electrical connectors can be inserted into a device, such as a printed circuit board that includes electrical vias in order to maintain an electrical connection between the printed circuit board and another electrical device. The electrical connection may be temporary (as for portable equipment), require a tool for assembly and removal, or serve as a permanent electrical joint between two wires or devices. There are hundreds of types of electrical connectors. Electrical connectors can include compliant pins, and more specifically eye-of-needle (EON) compliant pins.